Jordan O'Connor
Jordan O'Connor (born November 20, 1972 in Ottawa, Ontario) is a Canadian musician (electric and double bass), composer and audio engineer. Jordan is currently signed to Candyrat RecordsCANdYRAT Records and also works through his own production company The Breath.Candy Rat Records website Biography O'Connor has worked with a wide array of musicians, including Don Ross, Andy McKee, Brooke Miller, Mike Murley, DD Jackson, Mark Ferguson, Justin Haynes, Craig Harley, Nick Fraser and others. He released When We Were Little Girls with his band Cash Cow in 2000, which received the National Post's Album of the Year in 2000.Accessed on April 14, 2008 The CD features O'Connor's original compositions with fellow musicians, Mike Murley (sax), Craig Harley (piano) and Nick Fraser (drums) and O'Connor on bass.The Breath Records release liner notes His second CD, Fragments vol. One (2001) features Bryden Baird (trumpet), David French (sax), Craig Harley (piano) and Jesse Baird (drums), with O'Connor on electric and acoustic bass.CD liner notes His third CD Falling Forward (2003) is a collection of improvisations by O'Connor (bass), Justin Haynes (guitar) and Nick Fraser (drums), with a bonus track featuring Craig Harley on organ. In 2006, he released his first solo bass CD, entitled Lebreton, which is available for free download on his website. He is about to release his second Cash Cow CD, Love in the Big City, which will be available on Candyrat Records. He can also be heard on Don Ross's CDs Huron Street and Live in Your Head.Biography The Breath.com In 1999 Jordan, along with longtime friend and business partner, Shane Belcourt founded The Breath. Original intended as a means of promoting their music, The Breath quickly grew into a multimedia, audio and film company, which recently produced the feature film Tkaronto.Tkaronto (2007) O'Connor composed the score for this film as well as editing, and acting as a producer on the project. The Breath has released two short films, Pookums and The Squeeze Box, to which Jordan also composed the score.IMDB Over the years, The Breath has worked closely with the Métis Nation of OntarioMetis Nation of Ontario website as well as other clients, such as Indspire, the government of Ontario and Lotus Yoga Centre.The Breath website Selected discography • Live In Your Head (2006) Don Ross • Lebreton (2006) Jordan O’Connor • Falling Forward (2003) Jordan O’Connor • Robot Monster (2004) Don Ross • Fragments Vol. One (2001) Jordan O’Connor • Huron Street (2001) Don Ross • Tequila Vampire Matinee (2000) Kevin Quain • Found (2000) Jennifer Ryan • Hands Like Mine (2000) Shane Anthony Band • When We Were Little Girls (2000) Jordan O’Connor’s Cash Cow • Hangover Honeymoon (1999) Kevin Quain • Sky Stories (1998) Shane Anthony Band • Debunker (1997) Unbeatables • How Do You Feel About That? (1996) Jennifer Ryan • The Great Dogs Are Loose In The Yard (1995) The Unbeatables References External links *Jordan O'Connor official website *Candyrat Records label website Category:Canadian bass guitarists Category:Canadian film score composers Category:Male film score composers Category:1972 births Category:Musicians from Ottawa Category:Living people Category:Canadian double-bassists Category:Musicians from Toronto Category:Canadian jazz musicians